I Like Very Little
by Conflicting Lies
Summary: I like very little and love even less," "So where does that leave me?" "You would most definatly be in the even less category" may seem sweet but watch out for gore.


_This is my first fic so that warrants lots of reviews to encourage me. Please be nice._

_**Warnings**__: This story is very, very gore-y, will have male/male and female/female so you are warned. also AU _

* * *

June 1, 1981

"Yes M'lord?"

"Ah, Lucius how nice of you to join me," a voice said. The only thing visible in the dark room was a bowing Lucius Malfoy and a pair of glowing red eyes. "Rise. I have a mission for you and Severus to complete for me."

At the mention of his name Severus Snape walked into the room and bowed as well. The less impressive but still the same form he always did. Cloak billowing behind him in an attempt to look important. You could feel those red eyes sneer and mock just by being in the same room as them.

The voice to accompany the eye kept on talking not even acknowledging the new person in the room. "You are to go to a bar in Ireland called The Boot," again a feeling of disgust filled the room at the name, "and retrieve someone for me. Her name is Faylinn McCollen. I expect her here by tomorrow."

Taking that as a dismissal the two men began to rise and leave before the voice sounding quite amused says, "Use your brains on this one and be civil, using force may not be wise." Severus let a puzzled look slip across his face before he caught it making the other being in the room to sneer at the lack of control. Schooling his feature Severus and Lucius left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar for room for a very large snake to slither through.

* * *

In the small town of Fermoy all of the brick buildings were eerily quiet. 

No sound or movement heard.

Two loud CRACKS disturb the peace. Lucius and Severus step up to the entrance of 'The Boot' but have to take a step back at the ungodly stench. Very subtly they hold their breadth and slowly push the door open.

Blood was everywhere. Covering the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Body parts could be seen everywhere. Bits of skin on the mirror behind the bar what looked to be a foot stuck in the television.

Not being able to take it Snape rushes from the room retching violently on the side walk. Lucius pulls out a handkerchief with a sneer and covers his face.

"Afraid of a little blood are we?" a voice says from behind him making Lucius turn sharply around. Sitting on the bar with a bottle of whiskey was a strikingly beautiful woman. Her aura reeked of death but her face was that of innocence. Her golden brown hair came to her lower back in waves framing a face full of freckles and two golden eyes. She looked to be about twenty She was wearing a light blue sun dress that did little cover her frame. Her very long legs put her at an estimated 5'8" and were tucked underneath her. There was no blood to be seen on her person. "Whiskey?" she questions holding up the bottle in one hand and reaching for three glasses.

Shaking his head once Lucius takes a step forward and Snape reenters through the doorway now fully composed. "Are you by chance Faylinn McCollen?" Lucius asks in his oh so snide tone.

"That'd be me." she replies downing a shot of the amber liquid. "What can I do you fer'?" her Irish accent is unmistakable.

"Our lord wishes to speak with you."

"Oh and who might that be?" There was a smirk marring her once innocent features creating a more sinister look. Obviously she was not ignorant to whom he was speaking about.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort of course," Snape answers braggishly. Earning him yet another sneer from his blond accomplice.

"Ah I see, " she easily slides off of the table her grace that of a great feline, a predator, "Well better not keep him waiting."

* * *

Again in this room the only thing visible is two glowing red eyes, as the three enter. The two men bow graciously but the women, Faylinn, stands with confidence.

Stepping forward she does a playful curtsy, "Why good evening M'lord. To what do I owe the pleasure of yer comp'ny this fine night?" A smirk tugs playfully at her fully pink lips, it is barely restrained.

The feeling of amusement filled the room as the Dark Lord spoke, "I have a propossition for you Misss McCullen. One I don't think that you will be able to refusse."

"Really and why might that be?" She tilts her head in a mocking manner another smirk playing at her lips this time not fully restrained, but it does die quickly at the sight brought before her. Pure rage fills her eyes and the two dragging the limp form are swiftly beheaded by a barely visible piece of metal string now glowing a faint gold in the dark room. "How dare you insult me in such a fashion!" She nearly screams. "I come to you willingly and yet you still harm her. I thought you aware a bit off in t'head befor' but now I see you are off yer' rocker. I-"

"I assure you Misss McCullen I did not condone this action." Anger was clear in his tone at the insubordination of his servants.

"How long has she been here?" she asks going over to the body finally as someone transfigures one of the bodies into a chair. Faylinn tenderly lifts the bady into it.

"Sshe arrived here thiss morning," the dark lord answers more calmly now. Nodding once she rummages in the very small pockets of her dress only to pull out what looks to be a silver cigarette case miniaturized. Tapping it twice with the now stiff looking string, causing it to enlarge to the size of two cigarette cases put together and twice as thick. Popping it open she rolls up the sleeve of the still slouched figure and takes out a needle and injecting the silvery substance into the arm.

A gasp is heard as the figure jerks awake. Now fully sitting up we see that it is a girl around the same age as Faylinn maybe younger, dressed in brown pants and a blue blouse with a mechanics belt on with tools in each pouch. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into sloppy bun small pieces falling out to frame her tanned face and dark brown eyes. She had an exotic beauty. Blinking twice to clear her vision she looks at Faylinn and smiles an exughsted smile. Smiling back Faylinn says, "Your ok now Bell." Bellinda nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"You should learn to research more about the people you kidnap so that you don't give the wrong impression a second time M'Lord." Faylinn snaps. "Now if you would please tell me what you want me to do. It must be very important if you would risk your life and the life of your subordinates."

* * *

_I'll try to update soon._


End file.
